Vampire Vow
by Jello-is-awesome-123
Summary: She is a vampire. One of the only ones left in existance. She and the other vampires made a vow. To never fall in love with a man but what if she does? For solitaryloner's stress relief contest.


**Me: Okay! This is my**** submission to solitaryloner's stress relief contest. Well, I don't own Vocaloid! Oh, and solitaryloner, I'm sorry for the RinLen. It's just my favourite pairing for Rin and Len.**

* * *

That tree is pretty. So pink and full. Who's that? White hair? Weird. Then again, all the others have oddly coloured hair. Wait a minute… He's turning around…

I opened my eyes. What was that dream? A white-haired boy… He was pretty… Wait, what am I thinking? Pretty? Yeah right. I need to focus on that vow. That vow we made. Rin, Miku, Luka, Meiko, Lily, Iroha, Gumi, Yuki and I. That vow…

* * *

_Summer… The summer after the… the massacre. The girls and I are talking now._

_"Those men… Those horrid men… They killed everyone we ever cared about! Every. Single. ONE!" Meiko screamed._

_"Calm down Meiko." I said_

_She took a deep breath and calmed down. "You're right Miki. But still I think we should take measures."_

_"What kind of measures?" Yuki innocently asked. Why her? She's so naïve. Why must she suffer from their own misery. Why did they have to attack her?_

_"We'll make a vow." Meiko, as oldest, had the most control out of us all. "We'll never fall in love with a man. All men are the same. F*cking-"_

_"Meiko! Language! Yuki's nine!" Miku cut in._

_"Okay fine! All men are evil." She smirked. " My plan is to taunt them with our looks, make them fall hard, then crush their hearts."_

_"Meiko, isn't that a bit… too evil?" Rin asked._

_"Come on Rin! Look at what men have done to us." Meiko answered._

_And the vow… was on._

* * *

Now we're on a mission. Finding the perfect men to crush. We're all going out today to find one.

I'm in the market shopping, when suddenly I see white. No really. I see a guy with white hair, like in my dream. I stop my thoughts when I hear a surprised shout.

"Ah! Sorry! My friends are going to kill me if I don't bring back these groceries soon enough. How about I buy you lunch to make up for it?" The boy said.

I thought for a moment. He seems pretty nice… but he could be acting. Oh well. Free lunch!

"Sure" I said.

"Great!" he replied, "I'll pick you up at 12:00. Meet me here. By the way, my names Piko! What's yours?"

I felt my cheeks getting warm as I shyly replied.

"M-My name is Miki"

He smiled, then left. I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

Could I possibly be… in love?

* * *

At the place where we(meaning the girls and I) live, I talked to the girls about my date.

"Great!" Meiko said, "Step one, complete!"

I smiled and nodded but…

How will step two be completed if I'm the one falling for him?

* * *

At the meeting place, I saw Piko.

"Wow… You look nice Miki!" He complimented.

I guess I do look nice. I changed out of my old outfit and was wearing a cherry red sundress with blue cherries on it. Over it, I wore a white blazer with a rhinestone cherry on it. I had a pair of white knee-high boots too.

Piko was wearing a white dress shirt with a silver tie tied lightly around it. He was also wearing dark jeans and white sneakers.

He started to lead me somewhere. It was a restaurant called Sweet Ann's Place. It was a cute little restaurant that I liked instantly.

"It's cute!" I squealed. Come on. Vampires have emotions too.

"I brought you here because I thought you'd like it. I was correct." Piko smiled. I smiled back.

Piko offered to order for me. He's so sweet! I wonder what Meiko would say if she saw me acting like this… ~shudder~ That's too scary to think about.

* * *

Our date was wonderful. I found out a lot of things about him and he learned a lot about me. After we ate, Piko brought me to a beautiful garden.

"It's beautiful!" I said.

"Just like you." Piko replied. I blushed.

Piko leaned in… and our lips touched. He tasted like candy. Well, I guess step two is complete… but I could never live with myself if I did step three. I broke away from the kiss.

"Piko, I'm sorry, but I can't be with you!"

"Why not?" he asked. He looked hurt.

I started to explain. "Piko, what I'm trying to say is… I'm a vampire. One of the only ones left. Vampires and humans can't be together! They've never mixed. Besides! Humans killed nearly all of us! They killed all our friends and family and everyone we've even in the _least_ cared about! THEY'VE HATED VAMPIRES FOR GENERATIONS AND NOW THEY RESORT TO-"

He cut me off with a kiss. Then he said something.

"Miki, you know not all humans are like that. Haven't I proven that?"

I calmed down a bit. Then I realized he was right. But what would Meiko say? Well, I'll hope for the best.

I kissed Piko. I broke away, then started to speak.

"Piko, you're right. I should have never started to yell at you. I'm just worried about Meiko."

"Who's Meiko?" He sounded confused. If I was in his place I would be too.

"She's the oldest out of the surviving vampires."

"Ah."

And we finally parted for the day.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FELL IN LOVE?" Meiko screeched. "DID YOU NOT OBEY THE RULES?"

"Meiko calm down." Rin said. "You fell in love too."

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"

My eyes fluttered open. I saw my 5-year-old son looking at me. I smiled. "What is it Mikio?" I asked.

"Happy birthday mommy! Everyone's coming over!" he answered.

By everyone, he meant Rin, Miku, Meiko, Iroha, Lily, Yuki, Luka, Gumi and their husbands Len, Kaito, Kiyoteru, Oliver, Luki, Ryuto, Gakupo, and Gumo respectively. Yes, they all fell in love.

As I got up from my bed, a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked back and saw the smiling face of my husband.

Yes, falling in love was the best choice I ever made.

* * *

**Me: Tadah! My first Vocaloid fic! If anyone wants, I'll write it in Piko's point of view. By the way, if Piko and Miki's relationship seemed rushed, it was because I was trying to make a oneshot. Reviews are like cookies and rainbows!**


End file.
